Commercial warewashers commonly include a housing area which defines washing and rinsing zones for dishes, pots pans and other wares. In the pre-wash, wash and post-wash zones of pass through or continuous-type machines, water is typically pumped from a tank through a pump intake, delivered to the wares via a spraying operation and collected in the tank for re-use. A similar recirculation system is used in batch-type machines as well, which include tanks in the form of sumps. In either case, food debris from the ware commonly falls back down into the tank and can be recirculated by the pump and sprayed back onto wares in the zone, resulting in redeposit onto the wares. In continuous machines in particular, the food debris from one load or rack can adversely impact the next load or rack.
It would be desirable to reduce the amount of food debris that is carried from one zone to the next in continuous-type machines and, in particular, to reduce the amount of food debris on the ware as is passes into the final rinse zone. It would also be desirable to more generally reduce redeposit onto wares in either batch-type or continuous-type warewashers.